So Let it Rain
by White Assassin
Summary: Envy rend visite à Ed, et il n'est pas de bonne humeur... / OS - Edvy - TRADUCTION de l'anglais, auteur : Cheru-Chan1316


**So Let it Rain**

**Alors laisse la pluie tomber**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Cette fanfic non plus, du reste. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'anglais, à partir du OS de **Cheru-chan1316**

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – Lemon (Edvy) – OS

**Résumé** : Envy rend visite à Ed, et il n'est pas de bonne humeur...

**Note** : Je n'ai PAS écris cette histoire. Un grand merci à **Cheru-chan1316** qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son œuvre. Car honnêtement, les anglais ont écrit une multitude de fanfics, comparé à nous, pauvres français, et ce serait une perte que de ne pas les traduire. Pourquoi se priver de belles histoires, alors qu'il en existe tout plein dans d'autres langues? J'ai donc choisi de me mettre au boulot pour en traduire le plus possible afin de vous les faire partager :)  
**Note 2** : A la base, j'ai choisi cette histoire pour Couw-chan, une fidèle lectrice ;p Mais j'en traduirai probablement d'autres à la suite. Cependant, comme je n'excelle pas anglais non plus, il se peut que certains détails ne soient pas tout à fait exacts. En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux u.u

_**WARNING**_! Je précise juuuuuste : pour les myopes, les hypermétropes, les aveugles, les presbytes... Bref, j'abrège. En tout cas, pour tous ceux qui auraient des problèmes de vue ou qui auraient débarqué ici par l'opération du saint esprit -j'y crois pas trop, mais sait-on jamais, avec internet-, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une fic en rating _M_, contenant une scène explicite H x H (Edvy). Alors si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin. A moins que vous n'ayez rien à foutre, et que vous ayez simplement envie de vous plaindre après avoir lu. Chacun son truc, hein.

**Note de l'auteur : **_«__Salut tout le monde! Voici un One-Shot que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je suis restée éveillée tard pour le finir. Il est 3 heures du matin, et j'ai un contrôle demain matin! Bleh! Allez, enjoy! »_

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Il se dirigea nerveusement jusqu'à son lit. La pluie était _son_ signe. _Il_ viendrait ce soir là.

Écartant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux, il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'_il_ était là. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines depuis la dernière averse. Plus de trois semaines qu'_il_ avait proclamé qu'il _lui_ appartenait. _Il_ ne serait pas gentil ce soir, même s'_il_ n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de l'être. Il préférait juste quand _il_ l'était. Au moins, il arrivait à se convaincre qu'_il_ se préoccupait un temps soit peu de lui.

Un éclair illumina la pièce. Une brusque tape à la fenêtre avertit le jeune homme de la présence du visiteur qu'il attendait. Prenant une grande inspiration et les mains tremblantes, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

Il aurait facilement pu faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il aurait pu fermer les rideaux, et refuser de le laisser rentrer. Mais cela n'aurait rien changé, de toute façon. Il le désirait trop pour oser le faire, même s'il avait honte de l'admettre. La première nuit qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, il _lui_ avait laissé penser que c'était un véritable viol, mais _il_ n'avait pas encore compris à quel point il avait voulu ces baisers, à quel point il avait voulu ressentir tout ce plaisir... Et cette douleur. Non, le brun ne savait pas à quel point il était faible. Ainsi, nier sa présence revenait à renier ses véritables sentiments. Non. S'il fermait les rideaux, cela risquait juste de _lui_ mettre les nerfs en pelote. _Il_ le prendrait de force, et serait bien plus rude que ce qu'il avait prévu d'être rien qu'au départ. _Il_ serait probablement si violent que cela pourrait carrément être associé à de la cruauté, et ça ne rendrait que plus difficile pour lui d'imaginer qu'_il_ l'aimait.

Edward souleva le loquet, et la fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même. La foudre frappa de nouveau, transformant la forme du corps de l'androgyne en une ombre. _Il_ sauta du rebord, atterrissant gracieusement et silencieusement devant l'alchimiste; _son_ sourire glacial se dessina sur _ses_ lèvres, ses yeux violets se plongeant dans les siens, dorés.

Edward paniqua. Ces yeux améthystes luisaient d'un éclat dangereux cette nuit, comme si quelque chose d'indescriptible virevoltait dans la profondeur de ces prunelles. Quelque chose qui aurait même fait flancher les plus téméraires. Terrifié, il chercha à s'enfuir.

Toutefois, il eut à peine parcouru un mètre qu'il se vit plaqué contre le mur. De puissantes mains l'agrippèrent au niveau des épaules, et le soulevèrent à vingt centimètres du sol. _Il_ colla fermement _son_ corps contre le sien, anéantissant toute possibilité de fuite.

« E-Envy », gémit l'alchimiste, partagé entre surprise et douleur.

Ses yeux violets se plongèrent dans les siens à nouveau. Les griffes qui le maintenaient s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, qu'il fut incapable de retenir.

« Edo », _sa_ voix était étouffante, mais terriblement menaçante.

« C-ce n'est pas m-ma faute s'il n'a pas pl-plut depuis un m-moment », s'étrangla Edward, essayant de plaisanter malgré tout.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas ta faute », admit l'androgyne en resserrant davantage sa prise sur le blond, qui poussa un second cri, « Mais tu étais parti dans une de tes petites expéditions la dernière fois qu'il a plut. »

Et merde. Envy devait avoir raison. Il n'avait pas plut depuis trois semaine, certes, mais il était parti en voyage durant ce laps de temps. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il avait pu pleuvoir entre temps.

« Je suis dé-désolé E- », commença le blond avant d'être coupé par Envy qui enfonça _ses_ griffes un peu plus profondément en lui, mais jusqu'au sang, cette fois-ci. Le cri d'Edward fut étouffé lorsqu'il baissa la tête afin de l'appuyer sur l'épaule de son tortionnaire, espérant désespérément de cacher les larmes de souffrance qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, chibi », murmura-t-_il_ à son oreille, d'une voix dangereusement lente. « Tu vas payer, et au décuple. »

Edward laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque l'homonculus le jeta sur le lit, empêchant toute résistance de sa part, et maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se ressaisir.

« Supplier ne te servira à rien ce soir, Edo, bien que je puisse t'assurer que tu le feras », l'avertit-_il_.

Le blond fit une vaine tentative afin de se dégager de l'emprise du brun, mais tout ce qu'il obtenu fut une rude claque en plein visage. Ed cligna des yeux, refoulant des larmes, au grand bonheur d'Envy.

« Vas-y... Crie. Ta souffrance est mon plaisir », susurra l'homonculus en embrassant rudement le plus jeune, forçant violemment ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir afin de pouvoir se les approprier.

Le garçon détourna la tête, mais Envy enfonça _ses_ ongles dans ses poignets, lui arrachant un cri, et se saisissant de cette occasion pour s'emparer une fois encore de ses lèvres. Edward essaya de dégager ses poignets, mais cela ne fit faire à Envy que resserrer _son_ emprise dessus. L'alchimiste gémit à nouveau, mais le brun ne laissait aucune partie inexplorée. Le manque d'oxygène commença à rendre le petit blond légèrement comateux.

Lorsqu'Envy se recula enfin, Ed inspira enfin, soulagé, sa respiration haletante, mais gémit lorsque le brun prit d'assaut son cou. L'homonculus assena plusieurs coups de dents violents et de rudes baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'alchimiste, et de son cou, y laissant ainsi de nombreuses marques.

« E-Envy... S'il te plait, ar-arrête », haleta le blond d'un ton désespéré. Envy eut un sourire en coin, et le mordit brutalement de nouveau, le faisant gémir. _Il_ savait pertinemment qu'_il_ lui faisait mal mais _il_ s'en fichait. Les supplications d'Edward étaient pour lui une véritable extase, et de plus, il l'avait mérité. Personne ne _lui_ faisait faux bond, pas même accidentellement.

« Je te l'ai dit, Edo. Je ne me laisserai pas apitoyer. »

Envy le mordit à nouveau brusquement, et fronça les sourcils. _Il_ avait atteint le débardeur du blond, et il lui barrait la route. _Il_ se pencha sur lui. Ed rougissait, et haletait difficilement. Ses cheveux s'étaient défaits lorsqu'il avait essayé de se débattre, et ses mèches dorées s'étalaient maintenant sur les couvertures. Envy sentit les mains de l'alchimiste se secouer... D'excitation ou de peur, _il_ n'arrivait pas à le discerner.

L'améthyste croisa de nouveau l'or. Oui, il y avait définitivement de la peur dans ses yeux. Edward aurait été stupide de ne pas avoir peur de lui. Il était un meurtrier, après tout. Mais il y percevait autre chose, dans ses yeux. Du... Désir?

Non. _Il_ ne pouvait y croire. Edward ne pouvait en aucun cas vouloir faire la moindre chose avec _lui_. _Il_ était souillé par le péché, alors que le petit blond était si pur et naïf... Bien que pas complètement innocent non plus. Envy resserra _son_ emprise. Ed frémit, la douleur emplissant ses yeux, retenant de justesse un glapissement au fond de sa gorge. L'androgyne agrippa le bout du débardeur du garçon avec sa main de libre et le déchira, le transformant en véritables haillons, et traçant trois douloureuses entailles sur le torse du blond.

Envy se pencha, léchant doucement les plaies d'où s'écoulait un peu de sang; Ed laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, et chercha à le repousser de nouveau. L'homonculus maintint facilement le blond d'une main, laissant la seconde errer plus bas, au niveau de la boucle de la ceinture. Il la desserra puis la retira en un seul mouvement, tandis que _sa_ langue s'infiltrait plus profondément à l'intérieur des entailles. L'alchimiste serra les dents et détourna vivement la tête, horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'Envy ferait s'_il_ voyait ses larmes. Mais ce n'était qu'un vain espoir. Rien n'échappe à Envy.

Edward entendit alors le rire cruel de l'homonculus, et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire... Mais rien ne se passa. Lentement, le blond rouvrit ses yeux, pour se retrouver face à un Envy qui le fixait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Certes, il y voyait toujours de la colère, ainsi que de la cruauté et de la haine, mais également... De la peine, de la confusion, et plus étrange encore, de l'indécision.

« E-Envy? » articula Ed, prudemment.

La colère l'emportant soudainement sur le reste, Envy grommela, provoquant ainsi un tressaillement chez l'alchimiste. Une expression peinée réapparue cependant sur son visage, et Ed sentit _sa_ prise sur lui se desserrer un tout petit peu.

« Pourquoi... », murmura l'homonculus, _sa_ voix suave devenant pesante, bien que de la confusion y fut également perceptible.

Pourquoi... Quoi? Se demanda Ed en fixant Envy, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts. Il était ébahi. L'androgyne s'était tu, et était seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Très doucement, Envy lécha la joue du blond, retraçant le chemin de ses larmes, et déposa un très doux, presque attentionné, baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'homonculus se redressa, et examina le blond quelques instants, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Chibi, pourquoi pleures-tu? » Demanda le brun.

« Je ne pleure pas », marmonna Ed, un regard perplexe embellissant ses traits.

Envy se pencha en avant et caressa gentiment la joue du blond, chassant doucement les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur le magnifique visage du garçon.

« Si, tu pleures », murmura Envy, passant _ses_ doigts sur les lèvres d'Edward afin qu'il sentît lui-même l'humidité, et le goût du sel.

« Oh », fit-il, véritablement surpris de se voir piéger de cette façon. Mais il pleurait, c'était un fait. Pas de douleur... Ou, tout du moins, pas de douleur sur le plan physique.

« Edo? », murmura le brun, arquant un sourcil, désirant toujours obtenir _sa_ réponse.

« C-ce n'est rien... » bafouilla Edward. Comment pouvait-il expliquer au brun ce qui n'allait pas? Il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui le moins du monde, alors pourquoi, à cet instant, semblait-_il_ troublé par ses larmes?

« Ed », gronda l'homonculus, soudainement violent, resserrant à nouveau _son_ emprise sur les poignets du blond, « Ne te fiche pas de moi. »

Le cœur d'Ed se mit à battre à une vitesse effrénée. S'il n'inventait pas un truc dans les deux secondes qui suivaient, le brun redeviendrait brutal. Stupide Envy et _ses_ changements d'humeur. Il devait être schizophrène, ou un truc du genre. Il restait allongé sur lui, ses pupilles violettes dardant celles trempées de larmes du plus jeune. Mais il ne pouvait en aucune façon _lui_ dire la vérité. Comment pouvait-il lui avouer que, même si les morsures et les griffures lui faisaient mal, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il ressentait en _le_ voyant agir comme s'_il_ s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui? Il ne pouvait pas. Le blond ferma les yeux, sachant pourtant qu'Envy risquait de perdre _son_ calme et que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation, mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir admettre la vérité. L'homonculus resserra _son_ emprise et Ed serra les dents, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

« S'il te plait Ed. Dis-le moi. » gémit de frustration l'homonculus, laissant _sa_ tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste.

Ses yeux d'ambre s'agrandirent de stupeur. Envy avait déjà exigé des choses de lui auparavant, mais ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, et encore moins supplié. Les deux garçons restèrent l'un sur l'autre l'espace d'une minute ou deux, leurs respirations lentes et synchronisées; les larmes d'Edward s'arrêtèrent peu à peu de couler. Au bout d'un moment, le petit blond brisa le silence.

« Tu ne fais pas attention à moi. » marmonna-t-il à demi-voix, rougissant légèrement, et se sentant tout à fait stupide. Envy se crispa, la respiration un peu plus rapide.

« Tu veux que je le fasse? » demanda l'homonculus, l'étonnement se faisant évident dans _sa_ voix. Ed ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance », finit-il par répliquer. Envy se redressa et lui adressa un regard grave.

« Je viens de te dire de ne pas te ficher de moi », gronda-t-_il_. « Tu veux que je prenne soin de toi. »

C'était une affirmation. Même pas une question. Mais le blond y répondit tout de même.

« Oui. »

L'homonculus détailla le garçon pendant un bref instant, puis se pencha et l'embrassa; passionnément; possessivement.

« Mais c'est le cas, Edo. Plus que tu ne le penses », souffla-t-_il_, relâchant l'alchimiste. Il se releva alors, et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre.

« Envy? Attend! Où est-ce que tu vas? » S'exclama le blond, confus, en se levant à son tour.

« Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux, Edo », souffla tout bas le brun en lui tournant le dos, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« Envy... »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je ne viens que lorsqu'il pleut? » Demanda-t-_il_ d'une voix triste. Le silence fut _sa_ seule réponse.

« Tout simplement car mon âme est impure. Lorsqu'il pleut, mon péché est emporté par la pluie, et c'est seulement ensuite que je peux te toucher sans craindre de déteindre sur toi. » La voix d'Envy tressaillit sur le dernier mot, trahissant _son_ émotion.

_Il_ entendit l'alchimiste émettre un petit son de surprise. Était-ce si choquant? _Il_ n'était pas humain. _Il_ était un meurtrier; un monstre.

_Il_ sursauta en sentant deux bras enlacer sa taille; le petit blond apposa son front contre son dos.

« Alors laisse tomber la pluie. »

La voix de l'alchimiste était ferme, pleine de confiance, et ne laissait aucune place à un quelconque argument. Envy se retourna afin de faire face à Edward, cherchant le moindre détail qui aurait pu lui prouver qu'il mentait. C'était impensable qu'il _l_'acceptât, tel qu'il était, sans hésitation, méfiance ou regret. Cependant, _il_ ne décelait rien d'autre que de la sincérité et de l'affection dans l'expression de son visage.

Envy secoua la tête.

« Non, Edo, tu ne peux pas... »

« … T'aimer? »

L'androgyne se figea en entendant ces mots. Que pouvait-_il_ répondre à cela?

« Mais c'est le cas, Envy », continua le petit blond en rougissant, sans pour autant qu'une once d'hésitation fut visible dans son regard. « Je t'aime. »

Le brun se contenta de rester planté au même endroit. Des émotions diverses passèrent les unes après les autres sur _son_ visage. Edward attendit, sans pour autant rajouter le moindre mot. Finalement, Envy finit par se décider pour une émotion; la fureur et agressivité consumèrent _ses_ traits, mais ne servaient en réalité qu'à dissimuler derrière elles du doute.

« Ce n'est pas très drôle, comme blague, chibi », fit-_il_ d'un ton moqueur en se rapprochant de lui.

Edward ne détourna pas son regard, pas plus qu'il ne tressaillit. Les orbes dorées féroces brillèrent, comme une provocation face aux prunelles améthystes. L'alchimiste poussa soudainement en arrière et sur le lit le brun qui, choqué, ne put faire autrement que d'y rester plaqué.

« Mais arrête de changer d'humeur toutes les trois secondes, enfoiré! », s'énerva le blond, embrassant brutalement l'homonculus.

Envy fut trop stupéfait pour avoir le réflexe de protester. Jamais Ed n'avais osé esquisser un geste envers _lui_. D'habitude, soit il usait de toutes ses forces pour _le_ repousser, soit il restait étendu sous _lui_ bien docilement. Dans tous les cas, Envy avait obtenu ce qu'_il_ voulait, même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé que le blond put en réalité apprécier autant leurs rencontres, au-delà du simple plaisir charnel.

Edward approfondit le baiser et sourit légèrement en sentant l'androgyne fondre littéralement entre ses bras. Il laissa sa main de chair se glisser _sous_ le haut noir de ce dernier, caressant gentiment _son_ torse. Un léger gémissement, sous lui, parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le brun se demanda, brièvement, où _SON_ blond avait appris à embrasser de cette façon, mais mit un terme à ses réflexions lorsqu'Edward commença à faire glisser sa main vers un endroit plus au Sud.

Envy attrapa soudainement la main d'Edward. Comme s'_il_ allait rester en-dessous! C'était le rôle du blond, peu importait quelle était leur relation.

« Envy? » S'étonna le jeune alchimiste.

« Désolé, Edo, mais ça, c'est mon rôle. », lui lança l'homonculus en retournant le petit blond, l'empêchant de répliquer. Il lui retira son pantalon serré en cuir, ainsi que ce qu'il y avait en-dessous, puis agrippa soudainement sa virilité.

« E-Envy! » s'écria le blond en piquant un fard mémorable.

« Pourquoi tu protestes? Tu m'aimes, non? Alors où est le problème? » Ronronna le brun tout en caressant doucement le membre de son amant.

« Ahh... E-Envy! », cria le blond en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur les couvertures, haletant.

« Oui...? 3 », railla-t-_il_, le blond s'arquant lorsqu'il intensifia sa caresse par un mouvement appuyé.

« T-Tu ne te... Ah... »

« Hmmm? »

« Pour toi, tout ça ne v-v-eut rien d-dire... Ah, Envy... S'il te plait... » gémit-il.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ça m'importait bien plus que ce que tu croyais, chibi. », susurra l'homonculus en cessant ses attentions envers le blond.

« Envy! » s'exclama le blond, frustré lorsque le brun retira sa main. Ce dernier se pencha alors au-dessus de son amant, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

« Dis mon nom encore une fois, Edo », intima-t-il.

« Qu-Quoi? » Balbutia Ed.

L'homonculus détourna _ses_ attentions du visage empourpré de l'alchimiste, recula un peu, et approcha _ses_ lèvres du membre de son amant.

« Répète mon nom », ronronna le brun, léchant l'objet du désir du blond sur toute sa longueur.

« E-E-Envy! » haleta le plus jeune.

« Bien », susurra l'interpelé. « Encore. »

Envy taquina un peu plus l'alchimiste avec _sa_ langue.

« Envy! S'il te plait », gémit le blond, agrippant les draps, et tentant de réguler son souffle.

« J'ai dit que je te ferais me supplier, Edo. » Répliqua simplement Envy, prenant ensuite le blond en bouche d'un seul coup, et passant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Ah! Envy! » s'écria l'alchimiste en s'arquant. Envy commença ses mouvements, forçant le blond à abandonner tout espoir de réguler sa respiration; tout comme ses profonds gémissements. _SON_ petit blond était bien plus ''loquace'' que d'habitude.

Ed avait fermé les yeux, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur les nœuds de plaisir qui se formaient peu à peu dans son estomac. Comment un tel plaisir pouvait-il venir d'un simple contact tel que celui-là? Il laissa échapper un autre gémissement lorsqu'une autre vague de plaisir le submergea.

« Oh, mon dieu. Envy... S'il te plait! », supplia Edward. Il était à deux doigts de l'extase. Envy était vraiment cruel, de le torturer comme cela.

Envy eut un petit rire en entendant sa frustration, mais continua ses gestes jusqu'à ce que son partenaire atteignît l'orgasme, se délectant du cri qu'il poussa lors de son extase.

« C'est mieux? » ronronna-t-il en se penchant vers le blond haletant. Ed se contenta de rougir, détournant son regard de celui du brun. Ce dernier se mit alors à mordiller l'oreille de l'alchimiste.

« Envy... Est-ce que tu me crois? »

« Hmm? »

« Quand je dis que je t'aime... Tu me crois? » Murmura le blond. Envy poussa un soupir et resta immobile quelques instants. Edward, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant la réponse de l'homonculus.

« Oui », admit finalement ce dernier en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'alchimiste.

« Je crois que ce que tu dis est vrai », continua-t-il en l'embrassant gentiment sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que pour toi, c'est important. », rajouta-t-il en l'embrassant maintenant la mâchoire et le cou du garçon.

« Je crois que tu me désires », dit-il en déposant plusieurs baisers sur son torse, prenant garde d'éviter les entailles qu'il y avait tracées précédemment.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi. » expliqua l'homonculus, laissant sa langue retracer les contours du nombril du blond, et plus bas, ses mains explorer librement la moindre parcelle de peau.

« Ah... Hmm... Ah », bégaya Edward en essayant de focaliser son attention sur ce qu'Envy venait tout juste de lui dire. Mais c'était tout simplement trop compliqué de se concentrer lorsqu'_il_ le caressait de cette façon.

« Pourquoi, Edo? »

« Je, ah, j-je t'aime, c'est tout. Je ne p-peux pas l'ex-expliquer. Envy! » Haleta le blond lorsque son amant commença à embrasser la cicatrice, sensible, au niveau de la jonction entre son épaule et l'automail.

« On est un peu sensible ici, pas vrai...? 3 » s'amusa le plus âgé d'eux deux, en passant _sa_ langue sur cette zone, goûtant autant Edward que la saveur métallique de l'automail. Le petit blond gémit, les yeux clos sous le coup du plaisir.

Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent tout à coup de surprise et de confusion, pour faire face aux siens, violets, qui affichaient un certain amusement. L'homonculus passa gentiment _ses_ doigts sur la lèvre inférieure du blond, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, incertain. Le brun y glissa _ses_ doigts, souriant légèrement lorsque ce dernier passa prudemment sa langue dessus. Le sourire d'Envy s'élargit, se disant intérieurement que vraiment, il adorait le contact avec sa langue; il faudrait qu'_il_ s'en souvînt pour de prochains ébats.

Il retira _sa_ main et plaça ses doigts près de l'intimité du blond. Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent sous le choc, ses joues s'empourprant violemment.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce qu- », bégaya Edward. Envy ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le préparer lors de leurs précédentes fois. _Il_ ne s'était jamais préoccupé du fait que ça pouvait être terriblement douloureux pour lui. Il était en vérité certain qu'_il_ adorait ses cris de douleur. Alors... Pourquoi le préparerait-_il_ maintenant? Était-ce juste parce qu'il avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour _lui_?

« Détend-toi, Edo », ronronna le brun, glissant le premier de _ses_ doigts en lui, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

L'androgyne fit alors se mouvoir _son_ doigt dans un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, observant l'alchimiste avec attention. Il rougissait, haletait, et ses yeux était embrumés par le plaisir. Le blond était étroit. Envy glissa un second doigt qui rejoignit le premier afin de le détendre davantage. Edward laissa échapper un gémissement distinct.

Envy cessa ses mouvements, et se pencha vers le blond, croisant son regard. Il se défit de ses habits, et se positionna entre les cuisses du blond.

« Tu es à moi, Edo. » déclara l'homonculus en joignant leurs corps. Edward cria de douleur, alors qu'Envy se retira rapidement, pour replonger en lui encore une fois.

« Envy! »

De nouveau, l'androgyne s'écarta, puis assena un autre coup de rein.

« Oh, Envy! Ah! » cria le blond lorsque son partenaire atteignit la zone où les nerfs étaient concentrés, l'amenant à un nouveau niveau de plaisir; la douleur s'effaçant instantanément..

Envy maintint un rythme stable, et prit la virilité d'Edward dans sa main, lui appliquant un mouvement similaire. Il observait le blond avec fascination. Ses cheveux d'or étaient étalés comme un halo autour de lui, ses yeux dorés étaient mouillés et brûlants de désir, son visage rougi, ses lèvres douces légèrement entrouvertes, et sa respiration entrecoupée. Halètement. Gémissement. Halètement. Gémissement. Halètement. Halètement. Halètement. Gééééééééééémissement.

« Envy », gémit le petit blond.

« Edo. »

« E-Envy. S'il te plait, Envy, Envy. »

Avait-il seulement idée de l'effet que _lui_ procuraient toutes ses supplications? Ça _le_ rendait complètement fou. Mais à en juger par les réactions d'Edward, _il_ était sûr que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Envy était certain qu'à ce moment, l'alchimiste ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à _lui_. _Il_ embrumait complètement la raison et les sens du garçon.

« Envy, mon dieu, Envy! » le petit blond y était presque, maintenant. Juste un petit peu plus...

« Envy! » fut le cri d'extase d'Edward. Envy s'écroula sur ce dernier quelques instants après avoir atteint l'orgasme _lui_ aussi. Les deux restèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, le souffle irrégulier.

Tandis que leurs respirations s'apaisaient, Envy se laissa tomber sur le côté, plutôt que de rester sur Edward. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas être privé de ce contact, se pelotonna contre l'homonculus en passant ses bras autour de _sa_ taille.

« Edo? » demanda Envy, confus de voir Edward le serrer aussi possessivement.

« Ne pars pas », murmura le blond d'une voix endormie.

Envy ne répondit pas. _Il_ passa seulement _ses_ bras autour du blond en murmurant : « Dors ».

Le plus jeune secoua la tête d'un air catégorique.

« Tu partiras. », marmonna Edward, même si son emprise se relâcha lorsqu'il commença à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Néanmoins, Envy resta à ses côtés, en le blottissant contre lui pendant un petit moment.

La pluie commença à cesser au dehors et doucement, précautionneusement, afin de ne pas réveiller le blond, l'homonculus se glissa hors du lit. Mais _il_ ne put aller bien loin, cependant. _Il_ fut rapidement stoppé lorsqu'_il _sentit quelque chose tirer sur _ses_ longs cheveux noirs. Baissant les yeux, _il_ sourit, amusé. Edward dormait toujours à poing fermés, mais tenait fermement une mèche de _ses_ cheveux dans sa main. Envy repoussa gentiment cette dernière, et se pencha afin d'offrir à _SON_ blond un dernier baiser.

« Laisse la fenêtre ouverte, chibi. » Furent ses derniers mots.

Xxx

_**Cheru** : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_**Edo** : Mais comment j'ai fait pour finir dessous!_

_**Cheru** : Arrête de te plaindre, toi!_

_**Envy** : Tu sais que t'aimes ça!_

_**Edo** : Mais comment je me suis retrouvé en couple avec lui!_

_**Envy** : Hey! Sois sympa, Chibi!_

_**Cheru** : Tu aurais préféré te retrouver avec... Armstrong?_

_**Edo** : WAH! (se cache derrière Envy) Je serai gentil!_

_**Cheru** : Qu'il est mignon! (sourire démoniaque) En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu! A la prochaine fois!_

_**Envy** : Tu sais, je pense que tu as un peu bâclé l'histoire._

_**Cheru** : (regard meurtrier) Excusez-moi... Il y aura un personnage de moins dans la prochaine fanfic._

_**Envy** : Bye! (court pour sauver sa vie)_

* * *

_**Cheru-chan1316**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
